La Doctora y Amelio
by AndreaTheTimeLady
Summary: La Doctora Whooves y Amelio Pond siempre han enfrentado a enemigos poderosos para proteger Equestria, y el universo. Pero, ¿Están preparados para enfrentar sus sentimientos hacia el otro? (Gracias a Asterisk Spot por ayudarme con la edición) (R63 One Shot)


Un cálido rayo de luz se filtraba por una cortina de un gran cuarto, cayendo sobre la amplia cama donde dos ponies dormían,aún con el sol brillando alto en el cielo; aquella luz celestial apuntó a una pegaso blanca hembra, que dormía abrazada a un semental marrón claro, los rostros de ambos brillando con una mezcla de contento y cansancio. La luz era tan insistente que terminó por despertar a la pegaso, que abrío sus ojos lentamente, parpadeando para enfocar su ambiente. Luego de estirarse un poco y de despabilarse, se sentó en el borde de la cama, contemplando a su compañero, aún entregado al sueño.

- Buenos días, amor mío – Susurró ella, estirando sus alas. – Fue una noche maravillosa… A tu lado.

El unicornio de crin negro y encrespado acostado a su lado no la escuchó. Seguía durmiendo, pero eso no le importó a ella. Se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño instalado en la misma habitación, donde se lavó la cara y se cepilló su crin y cola, ambas de un color marrón oscuro. Rebuscando en su clóset, escogió su ropa. Se puso una de sus camisas, su chaleco y se recogió el cabello frente al espejo.

-Hoy es sábado…- musitó, sin quitar su mirada del espejo. Desde que estaba con Amelio, los fines de semana eran días pacíficos, lo que en alguna época le hubiera molestado sobremanera. Sin embargo, desde que él estaba a su lado, se habían convertido en algo mucho más llevadero.

La Doctora Whooves era una pony conocida por su rara manera de vivir, igual, no era una pony del todo… Era una 'Time pony lady', que podía viajar en el tiempo y enfrentar criaturas horribles y violentas para mantener la tierra a salvo. Vivía en una gran nave llamada TARDIS, que nunca estaba en el mismo sitio dos veces y que se escondía tras el disfraz de una caseta azul de policía, popular en los años cincuenta. No puede cambiar su apariencia ya que no tiene tiempo (ni quiere) para arreglar su circuito camaleónico.

Le gustaba viajar con otros ponies a través del espacio tiempo y conocer lugares exóticos e increíbles, aunque es un riesgo viajar con ella, ya que a veces las cosas no salen como lo planeado y tienden a arruinarse. La Doctora había perdido muchos amigos: a Ross Tyler, un potro que sin duda era excepcional, a Martin Jones, un médico pegaso y gran aventurero, y por último a Don Noble, su mejor amigo, que tuvo que borrarle la memoria de sus viajes o él moriría. Todos y cada uno de esos eventos y potenciales despedidas le habían roto sus dos corazones, y la hacían deprimirse mucho.

Por eso, desde su última regeneración, pensó en buscar a alguien que la acompañara y no perderla tan fácil, aunque al tomar su nueva forma, su TARDIS se estrelló en el jardín de un pequeño unicornio llamado Amelio Pond y casi lo mata al hacerlo enfrentar al terrible prisionero cero.

Pero lo que esta pony time lady nunca se imaginó… fue que aquél potrillo, al crecer, se volvería el amor de sus doce vidas.

Preciso estaba recordando este tipo de eventos cuando revisaba la consola de mandos de su máquina. Al parecer todo estaba en orden, y no había nada que hacer o arreglar, lo cual le hizo relajarse. El universo y los enemigos podían esperar. Se dirigió a la cocina de la TARDIS, dispuesta a preparar el desayuno. Mientras sacaba los ingredientes de la nevera y de las despensas, pequeños flashes de la noche anterior se repetían en su mente…

_La Doctora y Amelio estaban sobre el techo de la caseta, contemplando un atardecer en __Appleloosa, que sin duda eran las mejores puestas de sol de toda Equestria. Ambos se __concentraron en el paisaje, en sus pensamientos, y en sus sentimientos._

_- ¿No es hermoso, Doctora? – El unicornio miró a la pegaso; ella se sobresaltó al oír su voz, sacudiéndose y volteando a mirarlo. _

_- Lo es, Amelio. Es un espectáculo natural, aunque, conozco un planeta en que siempre el sol está así. Es impresionante, y sus campos son llenos de girasoles y… -Sus palabras son interrumpidas por un casco que sella sus labios._

_- No arruines el momento, es perfecto así, y ahora. – Amelio sonríe, mirando dulcemente a la __Doctora._

_Ella se retira el casco de su boca y lo sostiene entre los suyos, con un ligero apretón._

_- De acuerdo, no lo haré…_

_Amelio Pond mantiene su sonrisa, mientras se vuelve a perder en el atardecer. Ya el manto __oscuro de la noche empezaba a cubrir el cielo, y ligeras y brillantes estrellas comenzaban a __asomarse, disipando la negrura total. La Doctora solo miraba al unicornio, aún con su casco entre los suyos, muy cerca de él._

_**Amelio, oh Amelio… si supieras que mis corazones y mi alma piden a gritos que sean tuyos, ser el atardecer que tanto amas…**_

_Cuando el sol desapareció por completo, la luna traída por la princesa del mismo nombre __brillaba en lo alto del cielo; Amelio y la Doctora habían decidido cenar afuera, para __no "perder la dulce función natural"_

_- Doctora… - El unicornio llamó de nuevo la atención de la yegua, que masticaba un dedito de pescado con natilla (Su comida favorita desde su regeneración)._

_- Dime, Amelio – Respondió ella luego de tragar su bocado._

_- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí hoy? ¿Es una ocasión especial?_

_- No, no lo es. Sólo es un gesto de agradecimiento por ser mi compañero._

_- ¿Enserio? – Amelio no creía mucho, ya que la primera regla de viajar con la Doctora era que ella mentía muy seguido. Debía tener otra intención, pero no quiso arruinar el momento._

_- Lo es. – La Doctora ahogó una confesión impulsiva que iba a salir de su boca, no iba a_

_hacerlo… Aún._

_Luego de comer, ambos ponies se recostaron a ver las estrellas brillar en una montaña __cercana, con la TARDIS sirviendo de techo. El profundo silencio de la noche era roto por el iPod de la Doctora, cuyos audífonos compartían. Por lo menos podía estar cerca de __Amelio y estar junto a él, que según ella era la sensación más hermosa del universo entero._

La Doctora preparaba una ensalada de muchas verduras y algunas cosas dulces,

inspirada por sus pensamientos. La cocina estaba en silencio absoluto, en contraste con el animado espíritu de días más agitados. Solo se oía el sonido del cuchillo cortando en rodajas un tomate; la pony picaba rápidamente, quería que el desayuno estuviera listo antes que su amado se despertara…

Un par de cascos rodean su cintura, señalando la futilidad de su empresa. La cercanía de otro cuerpo al suyo le provoca un sonrojo. Voltea la mirada para encontrar unos ojos negros brillantes mirándola con dulzura.

- Buenos días, mi Doctora – le saluda Amelio susurrándole, sonriendo.

- Buenos días, Amelio, ¿Cómo…? – Antes que terminara de decir algo, el unicornio la calló

con un suave beso, que muy pronto ella siguió; soltando el cuchillo sobre la mesa, ella abraza a Amelio, para complementar el beso.

- Cuando desperté, no estabas en la cama… Y supuse que viniste a hacer el desayuno. Así que vine a hacerte compañía. ¿Te gustaría? – las palabras del semental marrón claro sonaban tan sensuales en sus oídos, que ella no evitaba caer ante sus encantos.

- Claro que me gustaría, contigo todo es mejor… - la Doctora sonríe, volteándose mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

_La mera visión de Amelio bastaba para calentar sus mejillas y sentir el irrefrenable impulso de besarlo. Ansiaba reverlarle sus sentimientos por él, lo perdidamente enamorada que estaba de Amelio Pond, su compañero, pero no encontraba el momento ni la ocasión para hacerlo; la reacción que su compañero pudiera tener le ataba la lengua._

"_Yo no puedo ser tu pareja, voy a volver con mi ex novia Roreen"_

"_Yo tengo 25 años y tú 1200. Qué diablos?"_

"_No puedo, Doctora, el amor es algo terrible"…_

_El sólo pensamiento la bloqueaba; su mente estaba predispuesta para el negativismo, aunque estaba comenzando a superarlo. Debía decírselo pronto, antes de que alguien más tomara la iniciativa; no podía permitirse perder al único pony que había amado. _

_Ambos continuaban observando las estrellas, conectados por el iPod, que reproducía canciones de forma aleatoria, aunque la Doctora empezaba a sospechar que el aparato conspiraba contra ella. Estúpido aparato, justo pones canciones cursis. Ahora él pensará que soy una pony tonta. _

_Una canción terriblemente suave y romántica comenzó a sonar._

_- More Than Words, ¿cierto? – El unicornio sonríe, quedando de lado para mirar a la pegaso __blanca, que estaba roja._

_-S…Sí, More Than Words… L…Linda canción, ¿C…cierto? – Titubeaba la Doctora, intentando acercar el iPod para cambiar la canción._

_- No la cambies… Déjala, es una canción bonita. Alguna vez se la dediqué a Roreen._

_Ella se detiene en seco, dejando el aparato en su lugar. Pensó que Pond era un completo __imbécil por arruinar esa canción al mencionar a su ex novia. Pero ese pensamiento se disipó __rápido en la mente de la Doctora. Así que ella guardó bien sus alas y se giró en la misma __posición de Amelio, para mirarlo._

_Los dos primeros minutos de la canción de Extreme fueron eternos. Ellos sólo se miraban mutuamente, con la canción sirviendo de fondo para el romántico momento._

_- Amelio…_

_- ¿Si, Doctora?_

_- Yo… estoy sintiendo… algo…_

_-¿Estás qué?_

_- Siento algo…_

_-¿Te duele algo?_

_-No… Siento algo muy profundo…_

_-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Mareada, tal vez?_

_- ¡NO!_

_-¿Entonces?_

_- Yo… yo… estoy… enamorada…_

_-¿Enamorada? Wow, pensé que eras un ser anti cariño, ¿de quién?_

_- De…de…t…t…_

_- Estás nerviosa. Déjame traerte un vaso de agua._

_Amelio se levantó para entrar a la TARDIS y traer un vaso de agua para la Doctora, que se __hiperventilaba._

_-__**¡SÓLO DÍSELO! **__– El subconsciente de la pony time lady la atacaba y la reprendía por __semejante falta de carácter. Cuando el unicornio le trajo el vaso, ella se lo tomó de un sorbo._

_Luego, se sentó frente a Amelio, ya dispuesta a decirle._

_- Amelio… ¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos?- La pegaso blanca musita nerviosa a su compañero._

_- Hace quince años. Te conozco desde niño. Incluso cuando me dejaste durante ese lapso de tiempo. – responde él, preocupado por el estado de la Doctora._

_- Bueno, verás… Yo…_

_-¿Sí?_

_La canción More Than Words empieza a sonar dentro de la TARDIS. La pony blanca mira a la cabina; la incredulidad se plasmaba en su rostro._

_-¿Decías, Doctora?_

_- Oh, si…_

_En ese momento, tal vez por la canción o por cosas externas a ella, un gran impulso salió de __su interior, convertido en una confesión. Con él, se iban todo sus sentimientos, emociones, __deseos y demás cosas que sentía por él._

_- ¡Amelio, estoy muy enamorada de ti! – Al gritarlo, una parte del alma de la pony time lady __fue libre. Enrojecida, mira al unicornio que está sorprendido y con la boca ligeramente __abierta._

_- ¿Tú estás… qué? – fue lo único que acertó a musitar el unicornio._

La Doctora y Amelio tomaron su desayuno en calma; al terminar, retiraron los platos, lavándolos juntos. Al terminar, el la miró con una sonrisa. Un sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de la Doctora.

-Amelio…- empezó la Doctora, su voz entrecortándose. Él la observó, curioso.

_¿Por qué tengo que ponerme asi siempre? No es la primera vez..._

-Dime, cariño.- Ella mantuvo la vista fija en sus ojos, a pesar de que mirarlo le cohibía en aquel momento.

- Podrías… ¿acicalar mis alas? – sugirió ella, aun sonrojada. Él sonrió, acercándose a ella.

"Sabes que sólo tienes que pedirmelo y estaré encantado."

Ella asintió. -Vamos a la habitación.-

Se dieron prisa para llegar a la habitación; más bien él la siguió al ligero ritmo que ella impuso. Cruzaron el umbral del cuarto que ocupaban juntos, la puerta cerrándose sola tras ellos a pesar de la total soledad en la que se encontraban. Ella se giró para mirarlo; él le devolvió una mirada serena que le devolvió a ella la confianza.

Estiró sus alas y él se acercó a ella, inclinando su cabeza. Seleccionó una de las plumas más cercanas a su cabeza, buscando una pluma torcida. Tomándola con cuidado entre sus labios, la enderezó suavemente, asegurándose de acomodarla bien. Continúo con el procesa lentamente, tratando cada pluma con delicadeza, acomodando las plumas desviadas, removiendo la suciedad y alisándolas. La Doctora cerraba los ojos; la sensación de otro pony acicalando sus plumas era muy diferente a hacerlo ella misma, y más aún si ese pony era Amelio.

Vagamente, pérdida en la euforia que Amelio le hacía sentir, percibió como él cambiaba de ala y continuaba atendiéndola. Un sentimiento caluroso muy conocido para ella la llenaba.

_Amelio…_

El tratamiento de sus plumas llegó a su fin, y ella dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir sus labios dejando sus alas; fue algo leve sin embargo, ya que el unicornio se acercó a ella por un costado y besó su cuello, causando que se estremeciera.

-¡Amelio!" dejó escapar, sin contenerse. La sensación de los labios de su amado en su cuello la turbó, en tanto que él seguía rozándola con ellos. De repente, él separó sus labios de su piel para susurrar quedamente.

- Te amo, Doctora…

- Te amo, Amelio…- respondió ella, suave, extrañando el tacto de sus labios sobre su piel. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentirlo subirse sobre ella. Logró agarrarse para evitar que ambos cayeran, mientras él se acomodó sobre ella.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? – Amelio inclinó su cabeza para alcanzar su oreja, besándola

- Sí, quiero hacerlo… - Respondió ella.

_- Sí, Amelio, yo estoy muy enamorada de ti, siempre lo estuve, desde el incidente con el __prisionero cero… - Exclama la Doctora, sonrojada a más no poder, mirándolo a los ojos._

_- ¿Cómo sucedió? – El unicornio estaba ligeramente asustado, también sorprendido y __sonrojado._

_- No lo sé, sólo sé que te amo, y que eres un pony muy bello, y tienes algo que me gusta __tanto…_

_- No sé qué decir, Doctora. – La música y la confesión confundían a Amelio; experimentaba una sobrecarga de emociones._

_- No debes decir nada, solo te confesé lo que siento por ti. No te culpo si no me quieres hablar o que quieras irte._

_Amelio se queda mirándola; a la pony pegaso le costaba trabajo expresar sentimientos de __amor, nunca los había sentido, era nuevo para ella, a pesar que leía mucho y conocía sobre el tema._

_- ¿Y sabes?, esto fue una muy mala idea, será mejor volver a la TARDIS…- La Doctora se puso de pie, recogiendo todo, escasamente conteniendo las lágrimas, pero fue detenida por Amelio, que la miraba a los ojos._

_- Doctora… Yo te amo también… - Musitó él, a su oído._

_-¿Qué?_

_- Sí, yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Doctora._

_-¿Cómo? – preguntó ella, tontamente. En su interior crecía una burbuja que amenazaba con hacer estallar su pecho. _

_-¿Por qué crees que te esperé por quince años? ¿Por qué siempre te esperé a que volvieras por mí? ¿Por qué te dibujaba, te plasmaba, te recordaba tanto en mi vida? Doctora, tú eres mi primer y único amor… y solo esperaba que volvieras para decírtelo. Claro que… no te lo dije pronto porque temí que volcaras tu ira contra mí… Incluso intenté olvidarte con Roreen. Fue un gran error. Pero ahora, que me has dicho que sientes algo por mí, me hace un pony feliz, realizado, al saber que amo a la última Time pony lady, y ella me ama a mi…_

_Ella se lo quedó mirando, sin ninguna palabra saliendo de sus labios. Finalmente, sólo acertó a formularle una pregunta. _

_- ¿Todo esto es cierto?_

_- Cada palabra…_

Los recuerdos se repetían como si fueran una película reproduciéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, aún no podía creer que eso hubiera pasado, ahora, está haciendo el amor con su amado unicornio… Jadea y gime al sentir cómo Amelio la hace suya, imprimiendo pasión y amor en cada de sus movimientos, sus dientes jalando su cabello. En ninguna de sus anteriores diez vidas se había sentido tan bien… Las sensaciones que experimentaba eran inexplicables, solo quería que Amelio la amara así… como ahora.

Sentía cosquillas dentro de sí al sentir como su piel blanca de pony pegaso rozaba la piel marrón claro de su unicornio. Deseaba poderlo besar, lo que haría en cuanto el momento llegara. Amelio la llevó al climax, acompañandola en él, ambos compartiendo el placer y el amor en aquel acto intimo.

Al terminar, ambos ponies se separaron, jadeando de placer y tratando de recuperar aire. Ella se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Te amo, Amelio, te amo demasiado. – Decía la Doctora, tratando de respirar.

- Yo también te amo, Doctora, con todo mi corazón…


End file.
